The purpose of this study is to determine whether kidney toxicity from cyclosporine in organ allograft recipients can be more accurately assessed by measuring both renal tubular function and glomerular function as opposed to glomerular function alone. This will be a large longitudinal study (patients evaluated at 3, 6, 9, 12, 24 and 36 months post transplant) carried out in 55 transplant recipients.